


Sous pression

by Isagawa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also why am I writing tags in English, First SW work, M/M, Stormpilot, This is terrible but I kinda like it, even for me, idk okay, too much fluff to handle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe a toujours été bon dans les situations délicates. <br/>Les choses se corsent quand Finn entre en scène.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous pression

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est mon tout premier écrit dans l'univers de Star Wars. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, même si elle est bien trop courte et que je ne contrôle pas encore très bien les personnages. En tout cas, j'ai voulu tenter, pour voir. Il ne tient qu'à vous de me dire si cette entreprise est un succès !  
> Par ailleurs, j'ai caché un Easter Egg dans la fic à propos d'un de mes livres préférés. Je dis ça comme ça... Bonne lecture ;)

 

Poe avait toujours été bon dans les situations délicates. 

C'était l'un de ses meilleurs atouts, si ce n'est le meilleur de tous. Là où l'esprit des autres s'embrouillait dans la panique comme un fil entremêlé sur lui-même, le sien restait une pelote parfaite, dont le fil était prêt à se dérouler, frapper comme un serpent à la moindre opportunité. Il en était déjà ainsi, à l'école de vol, quand il avait majoré dès la deuxième épreuve de pilotage. Il se souvenait encore de son professeur, l'un des meilleurs pilotes rebelles de sa génération — de son regard lorsqu'il lui avait donné son compte-rendu de vol. Un A+ trônait tout en bas, sur le coin droit de la feuille. Juste à côté, l'appréciation : _« Être sous pression vous réussit. »_

Quelque chose l'avait étreint à ce moment-là, une sorte de chaleur que le brun avait su analyser — c'était de la fierté.

Autrement dit, lorsque Poe se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains moites et quelque chose qui pulsait sous ses tempes, chose pour lui hautement inhabituelle, il ne sut pas tout à fait comment réagir.

A côté de lui, Finn continuait de lui parler, lui-même visiblement stressé. Poe rassembla ses esprits et tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Finn lui avait parlé d'une fille arrivée à la base il y a peu, que Poe se souvenait vaguement avoir vu — jeune, brune, il n'en savait pas davantage car la demoiselle n'était apparemment pas des plus sociables. Mais Finn semblait la connaître, il semblait être son ami, Finn lui avait parlé d'elle—  

Ah, oui. C'était là que ses tempes avaient commencé à bourdonner.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel ; la nuit commençait à tomber. La situation s’était quelque peu calmée depuis leurs dernières péripéties, et l’automne — si tant est qu’il y ait un automne possible dans le climat semi-tropical de Takodana — s’installait tranquillement. Comme accrochées à la voûte étoilée, les trois lunes étaient hautes et joyeuses. Et Finn, que son emploi du temps chargé faisait courir un peu partout, était assis à ses côtés pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, la veste qu’il lui avait donné fidèlement posée sur ses épaules. Le nez de Poe se fronça de contentement. Cette manie du gamin de toujours la porter était une source de fierté autant que d’amusement. 

Finn babillait toujours sur son amie — _Rey_ , elle s’appelait Rey s’il avait bien entendu, et est-ce que quelqu’un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi il perdait le fil, pourquoi quelque chose pulsait toujours contre son front ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il était en situation d’urgence. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était sous pression, grand Orion ! 

Après tout, il avait simplement fini une heure plus tôt que prévu son entraînement, était sorti s’appuyer contre un arbre. En bas de la colline, la branche Rebelle installée sur Takodana s’affairait dans le couchant comme une fourmilière. Et puis Finn l’avait rejoint, un peu essoufflé — Maz m’a dit que t’étais là, elle sait toujours tout c’est fou non ? —, s’était posé à côté de lui. Adossé au même arbre. La discussion avait démarré. Et ses mains étaient devenues moites. 

Il entendit la voix de Finn se faire plus basse, son débit ralentir. Tournant la tête, il vit que son ami l’observait. Prenant peur, il rembobina mentalement les dernières secondes, en vint à la conclusion que Finn lui avait posé une question.  _ Ça te dirait que je te la présente, un jour ? _

Poe n’avait toujours pas répondu. 

—  Eh, sieur Dameron, tu me le dis si je t’ennuies » lança Finn d’un ton mi-moqueur mi-inquiet. Cela eut le mérite de le réveiller. 

—  Pardon, un peu fatigué. Oui, sans problème, elle a l’air sympa », sourit le plus vieux. C’est vrai que voir des nouvelles têtes, dans une base rebelle qui se renouvelait peu, ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. L’apparition de Finn elle-même avait été une excellente surprise.

(Qui croyait-il tromper ? Il savait lui-même que l’arrivée de Finn représentait bien plus que ça.)

Finn eut un large sourire, et dit simplement : « Cool. » Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, avant que Poe, sous une impulsion subite comme celles qui le prenaient lors d’une attaque ennemie, ne dise en riant : « Mais attention, s’il lui vient à l’idée de t’accaparer, on ne va pas être amis. Je ne veux pas te partager trop longtemps. »

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration et la respiration de Poe eut un accroc lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ses dires. La pulsation dans ses oreilles redoubla, il s’essuya les mains nerveusement sur son pantalon— _Allons, mec, t’es censé être bon en situation d’urgence, ça ne peut pas être pire que la prise en chasse d’un vaisseau ennemi,_ et pourtant, posés sur ses genoux, il sentait le bout de ses doigts trembler. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour retirer ses mots — pourquoi avait-il sorti une chose pareille déjà — lorsqu’il entendit Finn se remettre à respirer brusquement, avoir un rire un peu nerveux. « Ouais, l’entendit-il répondre. Mais pas de souci, moi non plus je veux pas te partager. »  

Et ça, peut-être que c’était ce que Poe avait eu envie d’entendre. Peut-être que c’était important. Plus important encore qu’un A+ à l’école de vol. 

Quelque chose l'étreignit à ce moment-là. Une sorte de chaleur que Poe n’eut pas envie d’analyser — pas encore. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
